


24

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-15
Updated: 2004-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	24

Voices demand  
Start to argue  
Its getting out of hand  
Need to be alone  
But stuck with them  
The lights never shone  
In the pit where they sit  
Passing judgement,  
Not on you, on “it”  
But you are it and it is you  
Living in your mind  
Yet seeing your soul too  
They ridicule and insult  
Every chance they get  
Acting together like a cult  
They ripped apart  
Your self-image  
And used their art  
To give you a new one to hate and despise  
Interacting with those  
They see through your eyes  
Cut off from reality  
Alone  
In someone else’s fantasy  
Falling in the dark  
This is your life  
Just a walk in the park


End file.
